Return of the Windlasses
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: Alex and Krystal are back in the sequel to Pirate Siblings. Please enjoy their adventure as it progreesses. Rated T for possible suggestive themes, language and mild nudity.
1. Back to the Hunt

Alex Windlass's Monquistan Skiff, The Santa Angela, floated in the Sivella Academy Docks. On board, Alex Windlass stood wearing his Armada Trooper disguise that Steed had put together for him. He and his first mate Wing Chun stepped out onto the docks. The two pirates passed the security troops on the dock. Alex admitted to himself that he might have looked suspicious had he not procured an Armada Fulmentor rifle. Looking back at it, his plan was genius. He walked right past security and looked around. He turned to the crane disciple standing to his left "Okay Wing, we need to find someone who know about the map of Marco Pollo. It's our top priority." The crane nodded "Yes Captain." After checking with various professors and scholars at the academy, and coming up dry at an armada outpost, he traveled with his crew to Cool Ranch.

* * *

That was a month ago, and in that time, Alex was able to secure another piece of the map to El Dorado. But it had come at a high price. During one of the most deadly battle Alex had ever fought. The creature he and his sister were fighting was on the verge of death, when it opened a portal and took Krystal and her crew with it. Alex had tried to go after her but the portal closed too quickly and Krystal was gone. Alex stared at the pieces of the map in his hands, then angrily shut them in a chest. He walked up the stairs of his Castaway's Refuge and sat at the piano. After cracking his knuckles, he started playing a song he had learned back in Mooshu.

While Alex was playing, three ships pulled up outside and docked. It was Alex's friends Chris Young, a Krokotopian Privateer. Amanda Jennings, a swashbuckler raised in Scrimshaw, and Blaze Aldridge, a Buccaneer who hailed from Marleybone. The three could hear the music and went up to Alex's room. The music stopped, Alex stood up and stepped away from the piano. "What's up guys?" he asked. Amanda was the first to talk "Alex, I talked to Madame Vadima. There might be a way to find your sister. It would require a lot of magic to do so though." Alex looked at her. "Whatever it takes, I'll do it. Krystal is my sister, and I am not going to lose her." This caused Amanda to smile, "Then let's go. Vadima will tell you more on the things you'll need."

Alex placed his bicorne on his head and walked out the door. Outside he turned to his friends "Bottle your ships, we're taking mine." Alex opened a bottle marked with a Cool Ranch horseshoe and his bison frigate Troubled Shadow appeared. Amanda, Chris, and Blaze bottled their ships and boarded Alex's. Alex walked over to the teleporter in his yard and stuck his head through. Seconds later he returned with his crew, and Alex took to the helm. Fin Dorsal and Froggo Villa Took guard of the steps that led up to Alex.

The shark and mander had one job, which was to protect the captain and first mate at all costs. Alex pulled his ship away and raised full sail. The trip to Skull Island was short, and as Alex pulled in, he started to wonder what would be required to bring back his sister. Amanda led Alex up to Avery's Court (more like drug him by the wrist) and to the Witchdoctor's sanctum. Alex had a nervous feeling in his gut, like he'd eaten the pit of a yum fruit that wasn't going to be exiting his system anytime soon. He wanted his sister back with every ounce of his being, but he was jumpy. That and he was slightly afraid of Madame Vadima, but he steeled himself and approached her. "What can I do to find my little sister?" He asked. Vadima motioned to her cauldron. "Touch the cauldron, concentrate on your sister's soul wavelength, and then stare into the brew to see her, young sharpshooter." Alex walked over, touched the cauldron and concentrated, he and his sister had a close connection so when he opened his eyes and stared into the liquid Vadima called "Her brew"

An image began to form in the liquid. It was Krystal, she was in some kind of marsh, hidden inside a rotted out tree. In her hands were the broken pieces of her wand. She looked pale. In the image, Krystal started coughing, and then as she shed a tear, she quietly said "Alex, where are you. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out here." Then the image vanished, and Vadima said "You see, your sister is in spirit word. You need to ready ingredients for ritual, but you need powerful divine magic at your disposal. Here is list of ingredients you will need."

Vadima handed over a piece of paper and Alex read it aloud. "The spirit portal ritual. It requires 12 Scorpion stingers, 16 skarakeet feathers, 10 sulfur, 6 sun motes, and 8 sky mushrooms. That plus a powerful wizard from wizard city." Alex knew just the wizard. His friend Alex Firefist, a Pyromancer, and student wizard at the Ravenwood school of magical arts.

Blaze looked at the list "I can get the stingers, sun motes and sulfur when I make my run to Cool Ranch. Amanda put her hand on Alex's shoulder "And I'll snag those sky mushrooms and Skarakeet feathers when I make my run to drop off supplies for the Monquistan resistance at Zenda, they're in need of weapons and ships to fight off the Holy Monquisition." Alex smiled. "Thanks Amanda, you and Blaze are great friends." Then he turned Chris "Come on Chris, we're going to Wizard City. We've got some friends of ours to find." Alex pulled out his Galleon's bottle. We'll use the Swift Viper for this trip, that way we'll have room for Alex, Chris, and our crews to move about comfortably." Alex and Chris ran back to the docks and Alex swapped out ships, the two loaded up and got their crews on board.

The Viper set sail, Alex stood at the helm and guided his immense ship through the skyways. It was a long day and a half of sailing, but Alex guided his ship to the spot he landed the last time he came to Wizard City. "Batten down the hatches and ready the gangplanks." After hearing the rapid slamming of wood on wood, Alex dropped the anchors and stepped away from the helm. The gangplanks flew out and onto the grass of Olde Town. Chris came up from below deck and joined Alex, the two pirates then walked off the ship and through Olde Town. Alex's Dynamo Dragoon revolvers clicked against his sides as he walked.

Wizard City still gave Chris an uneasy feeling as the two stepped into the Ravenwood School Grounds. The two pirates waded through the crowd of student wizards heading home for summer break and we reached our first destination: The School of Fire. Alex saw Alex Firefist walk out the door wearing a sentinel's tunic, boots and cowl. His face was still exposed as he had not covered it with his cowl, Alex F. saw Alex and Chris and walked over to them. "Hey guys," he said "What brings you to Wizard City?" Alex explained their predicament to Alex F. The Pyromancer nodded his head and said "I'll gladly lend my magic to you. But let's head to Krokotopia and grab MY friend Chris, then we can come back and board your ship.

After picking up Chris, the two pirates and two wizards were on board the Viper. Alex made quick introductions of his crew members who hadn't been on board during their last venture together. "These are recent recruits to my crew. Lucy Sterling, Rodolfo Capoferro, Froggo Villa, Fin Dorsal, Emmett Miller, and El Tiburon. Alex's crew greeted the young Pyromancer and Sorcerer, and then moved below deck.

Up at the helm, Wing Chun steered the ship as both Alex's stood down on the main deck. Alex F. turned to Alex W. and asked "Would you like to learn an amazing skill that can help you with about anything." Alex W. nodded "Sure," he said "What is it?" Alex F. put his hand on his pirate friend's shoulder "It is a little science called alchemy."

Alex F. drew a transmutation circle in chalk on the Swift Viper's deck and asked Alex W. if he needed ammunition for his weapons. "Come to think of it, I'm running low on spark cartridges, and my navy saber has seen better days." Alex Firefist dropped some scrap iron into the circle and Alex W. placed his navy saber into the circle with the iron. Alex F. knelt down and placed his hands into the transmutation circle. There was a flash of bright light and electric tendrils whipping through the air but when it was all cleared up, Alex's saber was all shiny and new. He picked it up turned to the Pyromancer and said "My turn."

The time passed quickly with the lessons, and before they knew it, the 4 friends had reached Skull Island. The four ran to Avery's Court and into the Witchdoctor's Sanctum. Madame Vadima looked at them "Good. You have good timing young musketeer. Your friends arrived minutes ago with ingredients. They are over by altar." Vadima explained that the spirit gate would require half the ingredients for Alex to go in, the other half to open the portal for Alex and Krystal to escape through." Alex F. waited as the altar was set, then summoning his powers into his bow, he shot an arrow at the ingredient bowl. There was a flash of blue fire and a portal opened up.

Alex Windlass walked up, turned around and tipped his bicorne. "See you guys in a few minutes." He tightened the belts holding his revolvers in place, gripped his sword tight and jumped through the portal. It closed behind him, leaving the pirates and wizards in the room staring into the cauldron. Amanda spoke first "Now we just wait and see if Alex can do this." Blaze looked at his best friend's girlfriend "He'll make it through. He's gonna find Krystal and get her back here."

**A/N: Sorry this sequel took so long, I've been busy lately with school, sports, and extra-curricular activities.**


	2. Restless Spirits

Alex sped through the void towards the spirit world. His pace was so fast that he felt like his face was peeling off his skull. The trip was over in seconds. He stood up, dusted himself off and started walking. The spirit world was strange and cold. "Krystal!" he called. No response came and he kept going, the woods he was in were dark, but one thing he remembered about his twin sister, they had a way of knowing where the other was. Strange enough, his link to his sister worked even here in the spirit world.

Alex heard a faint "Alex!" from in front of him. Tightening the grip on his sword, Alex took off running. Following the sound, Alex dodged trees, slid under low branches and arched roots. Finally he entered a familiar clearing, the one he'd seen in Vadima's brew. "Krystal!" he called out. There was a coughing noise, Alex turned around to see his sister curled up in a ball. He ran over to her and helped Krystal to her feet.

Krystal was beaten and bruised pretty bad, Alex set to cleaning her up and noticing her red jacket was gone, he reached into his backpack and found his dad's old coat. He wrapped his sister in it and helped her back to the location the portal had dropped him off. That's when they heard a hissing noise "Looks like going home will have to wait." The musketeer turned and drew his pistols. There were seven spirits there. Alex cocked the hammers of his dragoons back and took aim. He ducked under one attack and landed a shot mid-chest of the first spirit. Finishing the rest of them off Alex turned back to his sister, she had passed out.

Alex holstered his guns, picked Krystal up and placed her on his back. "Okay," he said "Alex or Chris, open up the portal." Back in Witchdoctor's Sanctum, Chris D. shot a blast of balance magic at the second ingredient bowl to open the portal again. In the spirit world, Alex was ready to jump through when he heard a familiar voice "Son," it said "turn around." He turned to see the shimmering apparition of his father, Ryan Windlass.

"Dad?" he asked "Is that you?" His father's spirit nodded and walked up "Son, you have always cared about your sister, that's an admirable thing. Make sure to keep caring for her, and remember to become a great sharpshooter like your old man." Alex nodded and saluted his dad "I won't let you down dad!" he tightened his grip on his sister and jumped through the portal.

Once again he felt like his face was being ripped off of his skull. He exited the portal and his sister flew off his back into Blaze's arms "Got her Alex." He said. Alex was face down in a pile of conveniently placed pillows, he put up his left hand and raised his thumb. Standing up, musketeer actually got a better look at his sister. She was unconscious, her clothes were heavily tattered. He looked at his sister's shirt, torn to reveal her bra. Pants, also torn up.

He ran out of the sanctum, into his sister's bunkhouse (despite the screaming girls) and grabbed her backup clothes. He ran back to the sanctum, took off the torn clothes (keeping the undergarments in place) and redressed Krystal before pouring a mojo potion into her mouth and manually forcing her to swallow it. Krystal's eyes fluttered open. "A-Alex? What happened? All I remember is that fight, then nothing."

Alex threw his arms around his sister "You were trapped in the spirit world, had I not been able to save you, you would be with mom and dad." Tears welled in Krystal's eye and her grip around her brother tightened. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me back." The Windlass siblings separated and Alex looked his sister in the eyes "It was nothing really, besides, we still have plenty more adventures to have before we're done." The pirates and wizards walked down to the Kraken Skulls tavern. As they drank their Yum, Skinny Pete walked over. "Is one of ye Alex Windlass?" he asked.

Alex stood up and placed his bicorne on his head "I'm Alex Windlass." Skinny Pete nodded his head towards the cellar "Ye got some visitors in the cellar." Alex stood up "I'll be right back. Next round of Yum is on me." He walked over to the cellar door with Wing Chun and they climbed down, shutting the door behind them. "Okay, what's this about?" Alex asked has he turned around. "Captain Boochbeard?!" Alex asked in disbelief.

It had been years since Alex had seen the pirate who rescued him from the captivity of an Armada prison ship and the hands the hands of the diabolical clockworks. "Well Captain Windlass, or in Marleybone you're referred to as Admiral Windlass." The older pirate looked at the young pirate in front of him "I have to say, that is an impressive uniform. You really have made something of yourself." Mr. Gandry popped up from under the table and spoke "Nonetheless captain, we have a treasure hunt for you." The monkey said in his Polarian accent "Are you familiar with the seven fragments of the Scarab King's Scimitar?"

Alex nodded and said "It's a legendary scimitar that was found in the treasure room of Pharaoh Krokhotep he used it in two Krokotopian wars before it drove him mad, the. When he was laid to rest, the sword broke, his dying wish was to scatter those seven fragments be scattered throughout the spiral. The fragments were carried off on trade vessels and thrown overboard whenever the crew felt like."

This impressed Boochbeard. The bearded burly pirate placed a map on the table alongside a Krokotopian scroll. "These are all yours captain. The monkey and I have far too many things to do. But I think this hunt may help you find some leads on a piece to the map to El Dorado." Alex tucked the items into his pack "Thank you captain Boochbeard. It was great seeing you again." He climbed out of the cellar and Wing Chun turned to him "Captain, are you sure that you wish to undertake this quest? If you reunite the blade's fragments, the sword will reform." Alex nodded and spoke in a hushed tone to the crane disciple. "I plan on getting the blade back into one piece and donating it to the Marleybone Museum."

The crane nodded his approval, "You are a good man captain. Now, shall we gather the crew and set sail?" Alex raised a gloved hand and put up a thumb "Let's do this Wing." Paying off his friends' tabs, Alex walked down the path to the docks. He was joined by Chris. "So… treasure hunt?" he asked. Alex nodded and said, "You and me bro. We can set sail tomorrow." The musketeer and privateer parted ways and Alex sailed home.


	3. Treasure Awaits

Alex stood in his Sharpshooter's Citadel at the top of the highest spire. He stared at the map of the spiral Boochbeard had given him. The lone captain walked amongst the hologram looking at the marked spots. "Looks like the first thing we'll need to do is grab an ancient navigational artifact from the Marleybone Museum of Natural History. That's not going to be easy, even with my rank in the navy, I can't just go in and take it. We'll have to perform a heist. I'm putting Fin and Froggo Villa in charge of it because they are the best thieves on this crew."

The shark pirate raised his hand in a salute "We won't let you down captain." Alex smiled and opened a wardrobe against the far wall and pulled out his adventurers clothing from Mooshu. "I will follow you guys but we'll need Fin's old ship. The Marleybonians know what my ships look like, even my recent acquisition from Aquila. Fin, can you get a hold of your old vessel?" Fin grabbed his cutters "I can one up that captain, I can get you an Armada vessel to use. If you need, we can disguise the crew for a distraction pillaging."

Dressing the crew as clockworks, that was an idea that just might work "Alright, but don't hurt any civilians. I don't need that resting on my conscience." Fin nodded and walked off with the mander assassin behind him. This left Alex to study the map crystal that now hung from his ceiling. Wizard City floated by him and he wondered if his wizard friends had made it home safely. The pirate didn't have time to wonder, for he had a treasure to find.

* * *

Fin Dorsal brought the Armada Ship as promised, it had some cannon scarring, but it was still sky worthy. After disguising his crew as Clockwork Soldiers, Alex himself changed into his black adventurer's tunic and hood. He strapped on his shoes and grabbed his naginata spear before joining his crew on board the ship. In the captain's quarters, Alex made a plan, some of his crew would descend on ropes, into town and cause a little chaos. This would allow Alex and Froggo Villa to enter the museum and snag the astrolabe of Krokhotep and set sail.

The ship arrived in Marleybone, slipping past the royal navy and closing in on regent square. The anchors dropped and Alex sent down Bonnie Anne, Louis le Bisque, Lucy Sterling and Rodolfo Cappoferro. Alex jumped down next, followed by Froggo. Kicking open the doors, Alex threw his voice and spoke in Mooshuan "Sate sate, kii te. Watashitachiha, dare mo gaisuru shitakunai. Watashitachiha, asutororābe no tame dake ni koko ni iru."

Alex broke the glass of the display of the astrolabe and let out a whistle. El Tiburon flew in through a broken window and snagged the navigational instrument. Alex grabbed the Sky Shark's tail and rode out, letting out a cheery "Arigatō!" as he disappeared from the view of the Marleybonians.

* * *

Back on board the armada vessel, the crew had returned from their distraction pillaging and the ship set sail once again. The navy hadn't been able to mobilize a ship to go after the Invincible. Once the ship had sailed out of the navy's jurisdiction zone, Alex unbottled his Bison Frigate, Troubled Shadow. After looting the ship, Alex's crew boarded the Shadow and removed the gangplanks. Standing at the helm, Alex yelled to his crew "What are ye waiting for? Blow it out of the skies!" There was a volley of cannon fire and the Invincible was blown apart.

Down on the foredeck, a teleportation circle with a rose in it appeared. In a flash of white light, Krystal Windlass appeared. After swapping control of the ship with Bonnie Anne, Alex jogged down to his sister. The musketeer knew that his first mate Wing Chun, and Krystal's first mate could understand Mooshuan, but they couldn't understand Krystal's native tongue. His sister had been raised in Grizzleheim, so she spoke fluent Grizzly. Alex had picked up on it when he was growing up and going on trade expeditions to Grizzleheim, as well as through lessons from his sister.

"Krystal, hva gjør du her?" Alex asked

Krystal responded "Jeg kom til å bli med deg på din skattejakt."

Shaking his head, Alex replied "Ingen Krystal, ikke denne gangen."

Krystal's smile faded "Alex, hvorfor?"

Putting his hand on his sister's shoulder "Dette er min skattejakt, jeg kommer til å gjøre dette på min egen lillesøster."

Though disappointed, Krystal understood what her brother was getting at. She just opened a teleportation circle "Fin. Har det på din måte bror, bare gjøre det tilbake trygt."

With at she disappeared from view, leaving her brother alone. Steeling himself, Alex barked to his crew "Raise full sail and turn hard to port, travel south and find the first fragment." Staring at the ancient Krokotopian navigation instrument in his hand. "We will find all seven fragments, and I will make it home."

* * *

The frigate, banked hart to the left and went full sail. The wind whipped at Alex's Royal Navy uniform, as the ship sailed into the sunset. He opened the hatch on the deck and dropped down. Proceeding back to the stern of the ship he found his hammock, sat down in it and pulled off his hat. After sitting alone for about an hour, Wing Chun jumped down and walked up. "Captain," he said "We're coming up on the first piece of the sword.

Alex stood up and pulled his hat back on his head. Grabbing his guns off a nearby barrel, the musketeer followed the crane disciple back up onto the main deck. The frigate floated up near the wreckage of an old Monquistan trade vessel. Alex sat down on El Tiburon and patted the sky shark's flank "Let's get going buddy." The shark swam through the open sky and out to the wreckage. Inside the skiff, Alex stared at the monkey skeletons "Whatever took these Monquistans down completely slaughtered them. In the captain's quarters Alex found an ornate Krokotopian chest. He quickly picked the lock and pulled out the hilt of a scimitar. It had an emerald embedded in the pommel.

"We did it buddy. We've got the first piece of the sword. Six more to go and we have a full blade." Alex put the sword fragment into his backpack. The pirate and shark swam back to the ship. "We've got it everyone. The first fragment is ours." Taking the helm Alex said "Let's go find the other six!" There was a rousing chorus of cheers from his crew as the ship sailed into the setting Marleybonian sun.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who don't understand Alex and Krystal's native tongues, here are some translations**

**The museum: Alex said: Alright, Alright. I don't want any troubles, I'm just here for the Astrolabe**

**Alex and Krystal's conversation:**

**Alex: Krystal, what are you doing here?**

**Krystal: I came to join you on your treasure hunt**

**Alex: No Krystal, not this time around.**

**Krystal: Alex, why?**

**Alex: This is my treasure hunt, I am going to do this on my own little sister.**

**Krystal: Fine. Have it your way brother, just make it back safe.**


	4. Supreme Lord of the Desert

It had been about a week since Alex set out on his hunt. His crew had secured 4 more pieces of the scimitar and they were hot on the trail of piece number six. The Windlass crew had received an anonymous tip from one Alex's friends. The Armada had a piece in their possession and it rested with Alex's second and third least favorite clockworks. Deacon and Phule. Alex had a bad experience in Valencia when Phule and some clockworks had discovered Alex and his crew in the Grancia Cathedral.

According to the tip, Deacon and Phule were on board an armada galleon called the Dauntless. Alex knew that this was going to be tough, he was calling on all of his crew as he donned his Aquillan Gladiator Armor. Standing on the foredeck of the Imperial Galleon was Nausica, a centaur. She was battle hardened and ready for a fight. The Dauntless was sighted in Krokotopia, and Alex's Galleon was watching it from a distance. Alex had an idea but it was a long shot. His cannons on board weren't on the best shape because they had been bought from a shady dealer in Scrimshaw, but Alex had plenty of scrap metals on board.

Down on the gunnery deck, Alex drew a transmutation circle around each cannon and poured some metal around each one. Bonnie Anne watched Alex do all of this and asked "Captain, do you plan on transmuting those cannons one by one?" Alex shook his head "Nope." He worked quickly with his chalk, remembering something from the book Alex Firefist had sent him on Alchemy. He built a link circle, connected to each transmutation by lines of alchemic text. Pulling the armor gauntlets off his hands, Alex summoned forth his alchemic energy and slammed his hands down. The flash of light that followed was so intense, Alex's eyes were forced closed.

He stood up, smoke curling off his armor. The reaction had worked better than expected. There sat all new cannons, they were gleaming iron with bronze studding. "Fixed and upgraded. Nice job Alex." He said to himself. Climbing back on the deck Alex let out one command as he put his gauntlets back on. "The armada thinks we're just Aquillans. Drop full sail, ready the cannons and wait for my orders." He turned to Wing Chun "Take to the helm Wing, keep that ship within range." Wing Chun adjusted his hat "Aye aye captain Windlass." The crane ran to the helm and grabbed the wheel while Alex set to checking his weaponry.

Opening the cylinders of his revolvers, he noticed his spark cartridges were running dead. Emptying them over the ship rail, Alex loaded six cartridges into the cylinders, flicked his wrists to close the guns, and cocked back the hammers. The Dauntless came into range of the portside cannons and Alex yelled ready the guns!" Wing Chun steadied the ship, the crew on the gunnery deck opened the hatches, pushed the cannons forward, and then loaded and secured their cannons. "FIRE!" Alex yelled through the open access hatch.

There was an explosion of cannon fire, the Aquillan galleon shuddered. Alex smiled, he had used alchemy to give the lightning powder an extra kick. The residual charge in the air made the hairs on Alex's neck stand on end "Maybe I made it too powerful." He chuckled to himself and yelled "Reload and fire again!" Another explosion of cannon fire blew the starboard side off the Dauntless. Alex watched several armada troops fall into the open sky. He laughed as he grabbed a rope "Stupid Clockworks."

Turning his head, Alex yelled. "All hands on deck and prepare to board!" the crew appeared and Ratbeard threw Alex a Hibana Musket. Holding it by the fore grip and barrel bands, he swung across to the Dauntless with his crew following behind. His feet hit the Dauntless's deck and he quickly loaded a cartridge into the rifle. Taking quick but careful aim, Alex blasted the masks off four clockwork marines. Only to realize he had used enhanced powder for his bullets. He blew three more clockworks apart before returning the musket to his back.

Drawing his revolvers, the armor clad pirate marched straight to the doors below the helm of the armada ship. Alex knew how these ships were designed, he and his sister had been imprisoned on one before Boochbeard and Gandry and rescued them from captivity. In the captain's quarters, Alex saw the fragment he was looking for laying on the desk. Storing the sword piece in his breastplate Alex looked around "Okay, this has got to be a trap. Because this was way too easy." The armada had played this trick on Alex before, he knew that there were troops gathered outside the door waiting to ambush him.

That's when Alex had an idea, he lit a pirate grenade and rolled it towards the stern of the ship. The explosive detonated and after the dust had cleared, Alex whistled and El Tiburon flew in, Alex boarded and the shark swam off through the air just as armada troops burst in, led by Deacon and Phule. Alex fired another shot, destroying Deacon's mask. The clockwork pointed at the blank metal with two eyes on it, which was his face "Find me another damn mask Phule." Phule ran over to the desk and grabbed a fresh mask, he handed it over to the spymaster.

Putting the mask onto his face, Deacon turned to his men. "Get some battle angels in the air and after that ship!" he said pointing out the gaping hole at Alex's Imperial Galleon. On Alex's ship, the last of his crew had returned, using a quick team heal, Alex patched up any injuries his crew had sustained in battle. The anchors rose and the ship sailed off.

Back on the Dauntless, three squadrons of Battle Angels flew out of the holes that Alex's cannons had left. On Alex's ship, Alex watched as they approached. Drawing his Hibana Rifle again, Alex issued one order "All hands to battle stations!" The Angels came in a tight formation, "Those Armada fools!" Alex said. He picked off several in one scattershot blast. On Battle Angel came too close. Alex Shot it and Wing Chun kicked it away. On the rear deck of the Dauntless, Deacon watched as all of his battle angels were destroyed "Send more!" he yelled. An armada marine came up saying "Sir, we've sent all the battle angels we can. The rest were destroyed in the initial attack."

The Clockwork Spymaster felt one emotion. He felt Rage. Deacon whipped out his pistol and shot the marine straight in the mask. The marine hit the deck and Deacon pulled up a teleportation circle, he stepped in it, threw a grenade into the open hatch that led to the gunnery deck. The ship exploded in a flash of bright light. Alex saw this and said "Deacon got away. Let's get a move on and find that last fragment before anyone else." He grabbed the wheel and banked hard to starboard "Raise the wind stone! We're about to enter the storm gate!"


	5. The Pieces Connect

Standing in the captain's quarters and staring at the map crystal hologram. The last piece was somewhere back in the skull island skyway. Alex ran out the door and up to the helm, spinning the ship's wheel, he angled the galleon towards home and readied the windstones so that the ship wouldn't be torn apart upon entering the stormgate.

Once they were safe in the skull island skyway, Alex swapped out his ships for the Swift Viper and sailed on to Scrimshaw. There was a house under the highest part of the backbone of the Leviathan Skeleton. The piece was under the control of a rat by the name of Nim. "Nim has the last piece of the sword?" Ratbeard questioned. Alex, who had his navy uniform back on, nodded "That's the rat. You ready to rip him to shreds Ratbeard?" The rat pirate nodded and drew his sword. "I'm with ye all the way cap'n." Alex smiled, this rat had been at his side since Alex rescued him the Waponi of Waponi Wu.

Alex looked at the rest of the crew on board. "I still need one more bladesman, and one more ranged attacker." His volunteers were Lightning Crow, a bison archer, and Wing Chun. "The rest of you secure the docks, if Nim tries to make an escape you are to stop him before he gets to his ship." His crew nodded "Aye aye Captain Windlass." They responded together. Clicking his revolvers together, Alex, Lightning Crow, Wing Chun, and Ratbeard stormed into the house. There was Nim and a couple of his buddies. The rat drew his sword and pocketed the scimitar piece. "Captain Windlass."

Alex quick drew his revolvers and cocked the hammers back "Nim. The last time I saw you, I left you unconscious in a sewer." The rat's grip tightened around his sword "That won't happen again captain. This time, I'm going to kill you." Alex laughed "Kōun. Anata wa idaina kyaputen'arekkusuu~indorasu o korosu koto ga dekiru to omou suru baka!" Nim's rat pack advanced, Wing kicked out to the floor, Lightning Crow covered another one in a cluster of arrows, Ratbeard fought one down, and that left only Nim standing.

The rat surrendered the fragment, Alex pocketed it, started to walk off, swung back around and socked Nim right in the jaw. "I told you Nim. You were stupid to try and challenge Captain Alex Windlass." He turned and walked out with his crew in tow. Back on the ship Alex placed the final piece of the scimitar with the rest of the pieces, "All right guys," he said "I'm going to transmute these pieces back together." Lining the pieces up inside a transmutation circle, Alex summoned forth his alchemic energy and slammed his hands down.

The pieces of the scimitar joined up and returned to their original form. Alex's crew was astounded at the beautiful Krokotopian sword, never had they seen a blade so perfect. Picking it up, Alex smiled "Raise sail for Marleybone. We have some things to return to the museum, and a gift for them." The crew battened down the hatches and raised full sail. Alex proudly took the helm and steered towards Marleybone.

As the crew sailed, they sang a song. It was a song in Alex's native tongue, he had taught every member the words.

Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume  
sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ONE PIECE

rashinban nante jyutai no moto  
netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa

HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo  
tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai!

kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no  
BIORHYTHM nokkatte  
omoi sugose ba ii

arittakeno yume o kakiatsume  
sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa  
POCKET no COIN, soreto  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!

zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo  
kata o osarete iippo LEAD sa

kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa  
sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto

tsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni  
APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE  
ji ishiki kajyoo ni!

shimittareta yoru o buttobase!  
takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo  
POCKET ni ROMAN, soreto  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!

arittakeno yume o kakiatsume  
sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa  
POCKET no COIN, soreto  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!

WE ARE! WE ARE!

* * *

Upon entering Marleybone, Alex docked his navy skiff and ran to the museum, Scimitar and Astrolabe in his bag. He skid to a halt, straightened his uniform and walked inside. The curator of the museum was conversing with another officer of the Royal Navy. When the two dogs saw Alex, they greeted him with a salute, saying "Admiral Windlass." Alex held up his left hand "At ease boys. I heard that some stole an astrolabe from the Krokotopia exhibit. I followed him and stole it back. I also managed to find an ancient Krokotopian artifact." He pulled the astrolabe out and handed it over "Get that behind some reinforced glass." Then he pulled out the scimitar "And this is my gift to the museum. The Scarab King's Scimitar, in one piece. Plus, I have a sheath for it to rest in. I know the blade never had one originally, but I'd like it to have one worthy of its power."

Alex chalked up another transmutation circle, placed some wood taken from the dauntless, then some gold leaf down and readied his hands. Slamming them down, there was a flash of light and the transmutation circle disappeared, leaving behind an ornate scimitar sheath. "Take this and protect it. Put security teams near it to keep watch." As he turned to leave, the curator placed a sack of gold in Alex's pack. "That's for helping this museum out"

* * *

The Hasty Kingfish sailed away bound for more adventures. Alex was heading home to take a rest period. Back at Alex's Sharpshooter Citadel, Krystal was waiting. She hugged her brother and ushered him over to a bath tub. He stripped off his uniform and climbed in. After cleaning up. Krystal used magic to clean the water in the tub and quick bathed herself.

Chris, Blaze, and Amanda had prepared a feast of Batacuda, Flying Fish, Sky Clams, and Monquistan grown vegetables. The meal fed everyone, they drank yum and ate food in celebration of Alex's recent find. He put another piece of the map to El Dorado down on his desk then looked at his sister. "We've got another one sis. We will finish that map." The two pirates returned to their friends and celebrated into the night

* * *

**A/N: Alex said "Good luck. You're an idiot to think you can kill the great Captain Alex Windlass." when he confronted Nim.**


End file.
